A roll sheet, which is obtained by winding a sheet in the form of a roll, is sometimes used as a recording sheet in a recording device such as a printer or a copying machine. One example of a conventional sheet supplying machanism for mounting on a sheet supplying section a roll sheet unit in which a roll sheet has been loaded, will be described with reference to FIG. 1. A roll sheet 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is held by first and second holding members 2 and 3. The first holding member 2 is rotatably mounted on a stationary member 4 in such a manner that it will not come off the latter 4. The first holding member 2 has a shaft 2A at the inner end, which is inserted into the axial hollow of the roll sheet 1. The first holding member has a fixing flange 2B at the inner end, which serves to hold one side of the roll sheet. The second holding member 3 is rotatably and slidably mounted on a stationary member 5. The second holding member 3 has a shaft 3A at the inner end, which is inserted into the axial hollow of the roll sheet 1. The second holding member 3 further has a holding flange 3B at the inner end, which serves to hold the other side of the roll sheet 1. A spring 6 is elastically mounted between the stationary member 5 and the holding flange 3B of the second holding member 3, so that the second holding member 3 is slidable in the direction of the arrow 7 by the elasticity of the spring, i.e., the second holding member 3 is pressed against the roll sheet 1.
The roll sheet 1 is loaded in the sheet supplying section 8 having the first and second holding members 2 and 3, as follows: First, the knob 3C of the second holding member 3 is pulled in a direction opposite to the direction of the arrow 7 against the elasticait of the spring 6, so that the shafts 2A and 3A of the first and second holding members are fitted into the axial hollow of the roll sheet. Therefore, in loading a roll sheet 1 on the conventional sheet supplying mechanism, the operator must hold the roll sheet 1 with one hand while operating the knob 3C of the second holding member 3 with the other hand. Accordingly, if a roll sheet 1 is relatively heavy, it is considerably difficult for the operator to insert the shaft 3A of the second holding member into the axial hollow of the roll sheet 1 while holding it with one hand.